The TARDIS Exploration
by TBBTAfterDark
Summary: What happened when Leonard and Penny were in the TARDIS, the first time.


Set during The Holographic Excitation, what happened when Leonard and Penny were in the TARDIS, the first time.

Rated M –

L/P

Kinky

Graphic Smut

PWP?

**The TARDIS Exploration**

Leonard felt the handcuff click around his left wrist just as warm breath tickled in his ear.

"You are under arrest."

Still in surprised shock, he decided to play along. "What are the charges, Officer?"

"Going faster than the speed of light."

Leonard hung his head in shame. "Guilty as charged, Officer SexyCop." He gasped as this right arm was pulled behind him. The cuff encircled his wrist.

"Now for your crime, you are going to be punished. Come with me."

With a guiding hand on his left arm, Penny led Leonard to the TARDIS photo booth at the back of the comic book store. After checking that the room and booth were both empty, Penny pushed Leonard inside.

Standing behind him, Penny undid the cuffs. "Now take off your clothes, prisoner," Officer SexyCop said forcefully. "You're going to be strip searched."

Leonard was stunned. "What? You can't mean that!" He looked around the photo booth in panic. "We're in public," he added in a hushed whisper. He looked at Officer SexyCop's stern expression. "Wait … you're serious."

"I wouldn't want to add Resisting Arrest and Failure to Comply with an Officer to your criminal charges," Officer SexyCop warned as she raised her left leg and resting her booted foot on the photo booth seat, she began to slowly roll the black fishnet stockings down her thigh.

Leonard's mouth went dry and heat rushed to his groin as he watched Penny tease the material down her beautiful, golden leg.

Leonard ripped off his wig, fake eyebrows and moustache. He pulled off his jacket. "All right! But this is definitely going on the record as one of the crazy things I am capable of doing!"

Officer SexyCop nodded her head in agreement. "Duly noted."

Leonard hurriedly undressed, flinging his suit on the photo booth's seat. When he was naked, it was then he realized that Penny still fully dressed.

Suddenly feeling ridiculous and embarrassed, Leonard quickly grabbed his jacket and covered himself. "Ah … wait. What's going on? I thought we were …"

"Oh no, no," Officer SexyCop explained. "We," Penny said as she shook her hand back and forth quickly, pointing to both of them, "aren't doing anything. However, you are. That is the punishment for being inconsiderate and going faster than the speed of light."

Leonard nodded and smiled. "Yes, Officer. I understand."

"Good. Now turn around. Hands behind your back."

Leonard complied. He felt the cuffs lock around his wrists. "But how am I going to …."

"Shhh. You have the right to remain silent. I suggest you do that. Now, on your knees."

Kneeling, Leonard watched as Penny turned away from him and bending forward, she slowly lifted her skirt as she wiggled her hips. Hitching her thumbs into the waistband of her pink cotton panties, she swayed as she slowly pulled the material over her beautiful ass and then down her long, shapely legs.

Panties removed, Officer SexyCop stood over her prisoner. Eyes wide and groin throbbing, Leonard looked up at his captor. He swallowed hard against the dryness in his throat. Penny removed his glasses and lifting her leg, pushed Leonard's head down.

Leonard's skilled mouth made lazy circles up the insides of her sensitive thigh, his gentle lips sucking and nibbling as he went. Higher and higher his masterful tongue went until it touched her, gently licking and nuzzling at her tender spot. His tongue, firm yet tender, coaxed her and she felt the heat and waves of orgasm building.

Penny's breath was ragged. "That's it. That's it," she panted as her desire was mounting. Standing as she was with one foot on the photo booth seat, the other on the floor, her legs felt like jelly. Steadying herself, she put on hand on the wall, the other she wrapped around Leonard's head, and pushed him in deeper. Shamelessly, she ground against Leonard's clever mouth, increasing the friction. The waves overtook her and Penny submerged in orgasm, biting her lip to prevent her from screaming.

It took a minute for her to regain her senses. Leonard was beginning to feel foolish kneeling naked on the floor. Recovered and gasping for breath, she bent down and plundered Leonard mouth, tasting herself on his lips.

"Did you like this?" She whispered in his ear, kissing the side of his face as she went.

"Yes. Very much."

Penny caught a glimpse of Leonard's throbbing erection. "Your turn. Stand."

Bound as he was with hands behind his back, Penny helped her lover to stand and turning him around, only undid one cuff.

Leonard was puzzled. "Just one? Not both?"

"I ask the questions here. Now sit."

Sitting on his discarded clothes, Leonard was relieved to be in a more comfortable position. "Yes, Officer," he murmured.

Breathing heavily, Leonard sat wide-eyed looking at Penny. "You're gonna want to see this," she said as she put the glasses back on his face.

One by one, Penny raised Leonard's arms up and replaced the cuffs. There was a small hook to which some decorations were hanging and Penny put a link of the chain between the cuffs on the hook. "I can't believe we're doing this," he said is disbelief.

Her hand reached out to caress his broad shoulders and a smooth chest. Beneath her fingertips, Penny felt a Leonard's racing heartbeat and aroused breathing. He trembled at her touch. She kissed his taut neck, and licked and sucked at a hardened nipple. Her hands travelled down her hands travelled down Leonard's torso and rubbed at his firm thighs and gently cupped his groin.

Bound as he was, Leonard had little room to move. At Penny's touch, he groaned loudly, his back arching from the wall. Her hands were on him, moving in lazy circles, across his chest and down his sides, feather soft and sweet. He didn't know where he would be caressed next and each touch surprised and electrified him. Leonard was breathing harshly, sweat had broken out across his brow and chest. His erection was rock hard. He continued to moan and twist against his bonds.

"Do you like this?"

"Yes."

Penny slid down her lover's body and went to her knees.

"If I touch you once, will you come?"

"Yes."

Penny's fingers wrapped around Leonard's pulsing cock and gave him one teasing movement up and down his shaft. He gave one sharp thrust and then groaned as the hand was removed.

"You didn't come."

"Please …"

"If I lick you once, will you come?"

"Yes."

His tormentor licked him once only, slowly from the base of his shaft to his engorged tip, Penny swirling her tongue as she went. Leonard bit back a painful sob as the warm mouth was removed.

"You didn't come."

"Please …"

Leonard was trembling and taut with readiness. Perspiration coated his body. His head moved restlessly between his upraised arms. He was now moaning uncontrollably, the denial frustrating. Abrasions from the handcuffs on his wrists stung as beads of sweat rolled across those tender areas.

"I believe you have paid your debt to society," Officer SexyCop said as she climbed onto Leonard's lap.

Leonard's voice was shaking. "Thank you, Officer. I believe I have truly learned my lesson. From this day on, I will never go faster than the speed of light."

Repositioning themselves ever so slightly, Penny guided Leonard into her. Teased as he had been, he had thrust in hard and deep. Moaning, Penny forward against Leonard's chest, her breasts deliciously close to his face. Leonard was desperate to hold the woman he loved. Pulling down his arms, the small hook holding the decorations flew out the wall, and the Union Jack floated down over them. Penny reached up and pulled her costume down to her waist as Leonard hungrily took her beautiful breasts in his mouth, licking and sucking them gently. Still cuffed, he lifted his arms over Penny and pulled her close. She felt the cool metal against her back.

Leonard, being overtaken by his own need, thrust mindlessly, lifting the both of them off the seat. Fiery waves of desire battered him and he was helpless against it. Sensation overtook him and Penny kissed him in the mouth as he came, silencing his scream.

Leonard was now jelly, not a drop of strength was left in his strong, steady arms. He could feel them falling off the photo booth seat, and tightening his arms around Penny, they fell. Penny gave a laughing squeak as they tumbled. Twisting his body mid-fall, Leonard's back landed on the floor and Penny on top of him.

They lay on the floor laughing and kissing, covered by Halloween decorations and Leonard's clothes.

Leonard pulled away from a kiss and his mischievous brown eyes looked into her green ones. "I'm giving you fair warning. Next time, you're wearing the cuffs."

Penny kissed his lips and smiled. "I look forward to it."

..:::The End:::..

_Story written because there is not nearly enough L/P stories on this site, not to mention the even greater dearth of L/P Smut. Inspired by the fact when Leonard and Penny left the TARDIS, she was wearing the cuffs. _


End file.
